<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucket List by Bloodysyren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142065">Bucket List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren'>Bloodysyren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bucket List, Hot blowies on center field, Just two bros, M/M, ass licking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Dan sneak into an abandoned stadium and cross something off of Dan's bucket list.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bucket List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The car ride had been amusingly arduous. They were in some half-sized city that Dan had friends in and Arin pulled into a gas station, stretching his legs while he filled up the tank. Dan came out of the convenience store with a bag full of snacks and drinks. He plopped into the passenger seat and tore open a chocolate bar. Arin stole a Monster and cracked the top, taking a grateful chug.</p><p>            "So, where are we headed, navigator?" Arin started the engine and pulled back out onto the road. The evening light was turning from a watercolor of hues to a deep purple as the sun sunk over the horizon. Dan had said that his friend worked in construction and the singer wanted to check out his newest demolition site. That was basically the only reason they weren't in a "real" city. It was a sightseeing detour.</p><p>            Dan had Arin make a few turns onto a mostly abandoned road and they pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned stadium. Dan leapt out of the car and looked about as excited as a kid at Disneyland. His eyes were blown wide with awe. The stadium was a marvel. About thirty years out of date, but a marvel nonetheless. The singer fished in his pocket and snapped a quick picture with his phone.</p><p>            "When did he say they were going to tear it down?" Arin questioned as they strode towards an entrance. Dan's buddy had said he would leave a door unlocked so that they could explore a little. Dan tried a few doors until one gave under his tugging.</p><p>            "He said they were set to demolish it next week. Dynamite and controlled charges. Isn't that just the coolest fucking thing!? I've only seen stuff like that on the internet." The stadium interior was cavernous and dark. Arin switched on his phone flashlight and they moved towards the stadium bleachers.</p><p>            The double doors to the lowest levels were left open, minor tagging and trash were strewn about, but other than that the place seemed untouched; completely deserted. Dan skidded to a stop at the fence that separated the bleachers from the field, his hands tightening in excitement on the railing.</p><p>            "Haven't you ever wanted to do something crazy?" The singer's voice was low and reverent, like they were in a cathedral rather than a baseball stadium.</p><p>            "Aren't we already doing something crazy?" Arin chided, feeling a little nervous about trespassing. Dan's friend said that the police never came out to the stadium since it closed down, knowing that whatever happened, the place would be a pile of rubble soon enough.</p><p>            "I mean like...sexually?" Dan's cheeks flared, glad for the fading evening light to hide his raging blush from Arin.</p><p>            "Heh." The gamer snorted, coming to stand next to Dan, still holding the railing, this time mostly for support, "I didn't know that you had such an exhibitionist streak in you, baby." Arin circled his hands around the singer's slim waist and nuzzled into Dan's soft curly hair.</p><p>            "Haven't you ever wanted to do something that you'll remember for the rest of your life? Something secret that you couldn't tell anyone? Or if you did, they'd never believe you?" Dan turned in the prison of Arin's arms and flashed the gamer a cheeky grin before gripping the railing and hopping the short distance down onto the field. He started walking towards the pitcher's mound and turned to walk backwards, hoping that Arin was following.</p><p>            The gamer sighed. He hated getting caught breaking the law like this, but if there was no one around to catch them, then he guessed he could let it slide this once. Plus, Dan looked so good. The singer was so damn convincing sometimes. Arin jumped over the railing and trotted to catch up.</p><p>            Dan had made it to center field and turned to look up at the stadium. The nosebleed seats seemed miles away. He couldn't imagine playing to a stadium like this, baseball or otherwise. He would feel too nervous. But he supposed if he worked up to it he might feel comfortable with it one day. But right now, just thinking about it made his heart pound.</p><p>            Arin finally joined him and turned to look too, turning off his flashlight. The stars were just starting to come out. Since the light pollution was so scant here the galaxy shone with diamond brilliance. It made his chest tight. He felt so small.</p><p>            Dan crossed his legs and sat in the overgrown grass. Arin joined him and they sat back to back, "Do...do you ever just think about life?" Dan mused.</p><p>            "Why are you getting all philosophical on me? I thought we were going to do some ecchi shit." The gamer elbowed Dan in the ribs and his Player 2 turned, tackling Arin to the ground. Dan lay, stretched out on top of Arin, his warm breath curling against the gamer's throat.</p><p>            "Would you rather we move on to more...recreational activities? That is what this place is for, after all..." Dan's voice was ethereal and silken, taking on a completely different tone than a few moments before where he was ready to start musing about the universe and their place in it. Arin swallowed the lump in his throat. The singer's eyes were dark, shining above Arin like endless pools of possibility. Arin was drowning in those eyes.</p><p>            "Well, I don't think it's exactly used for what we have in mind, but who knows, maybe sex will be a recreational sport one day." Arin chuckled. Dan sat up and stripped off his shirt, his pale skin glowing like ivory in the deepening twilight. Arin did the same and soon they were completely naked, clothing strewn underneath them to protect Arin's skin from the pokey grass.</p><p>            Dan wiggled his hips up until his knees were straddling Arin's shoulders. The gamer felt a hot blush staining his cheeks, from the tips of his ears and spreading across his chest. Dan's half-hard cock bobbed between his legs, daring Arin to go for it, to make the singer's voice echo off of the concrete stands until that was the only sound in the gamer's whole world. He shivered and groaned as Dan circled his own dripping shaft in those slim fingers, lowering his mouth over the slick flared head.</p><p>            Arin's heart was racing, not just because they were doing something that he never would have thought to do in a million years, but also because it was Dan. His normally laid-back, casual, hates-getting-in-trouble Player 2. He was the one who had suggested this detour in the first place, and now, here they were, with their cocks down each other's throats, playing at it like they were in the seclusion of a hotel. Searching, teasing hands and too-loud moans muffled by the dewy expanse of the field.</p><p>            Dan bucked his hips uncontrollably as Arin pressed a finger against his puckered hole, spreading those pale cheeks apart. He retaliated by squeezing the gamer's balls in a punishing grip, rolling them between his fingers and bobbing his head, hearing Arin groan loud and needy against his shaft, the vibrations sending a thrill through his whole body.</p><p>            The gamer was close. He jerked in the singer's slick grip, hips fucking up into Dan's tight fist, loving the sinful friction. Dan's own erection was leaking prejack against Arin's tongue, salty and slick. Arin could tell by the soft whimpers and small desperate shudders. But Arin didn't let up. He wanted to see Dan come. To feel that hot load splatter against his stomach, knowing that he was the one to cause the singer to lose it so thoroughly. So completely. To watch as Dan overdosed on pleasure.</p><p>            He began stroking in earnest and lifted his head to lap at that small tight hole. The singer keened, a high breathy sound as his hips pushed back against Arin's mouth, that slippery tongue shoving inside just enough to tease.</p><p>            "Ahh!" Dan wrenched his mouth off of Arin's shaft and sat up, fingers stroking the gamer like a piston, squeezing the gamer's balls in a tight grip, working Arin over expertly, just the way he liked it.</p><p>            "Ohh, Arin...! I'm gonna-! Nnngh! Ahhhh!" Dan's load shot from the head of his cock against Arin's heaving chest as the gamer grunted and felt himself coming, his release coating the singer's knuckles and oozing onto his stomach. Dan moaned and shivered, carefully untangling them from each other. Arin could only lie there, messy and content, seeing Dan's angelic face glide into his field of vision.</p><p>            "Hey there, Big Cat. How you feeling?" Dan cooed, leaning down to plant a loving kiss on the gamer's cheek.</p><p>            "I feel like I need to take a fucking shower and brush my teeth." Arin chuckled and struggled to sit up as Dan slid his boxers and jeans back on, fishing in his pocket for a tissue. He handed it over to Arin who wiped himself off gratefully, carefully sliding on his t-shirt and pants. They were almost back to the car when Dan broke the silence,</p><p>            "Hey...uh...can I just say thanks?"</p><p>            "For what?" Arin unlocked the car and they climbed in, the engine turning over lazily.</p><p>            "For helping me check something off of my bucket list." Dan sounded a little shy about it, but an adorable smile flitted across his face. It was a look that Arin could never resist.</p><p>            "Sure man. No problem." Arin reassured him, "But you're paying for the hotel tonight, and you owe me 50 bucks worth of Wendy's for lunch tomorrow."</p><p>            "Deal." Dan giggled, reaching over to squeeze Arin's thigh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>